Rêveurs
by VelvetGoldie
Summary: Etta ne rêve jamais; James Hook rêve d'en finir avec Peter Pan. Quand des forces bien supérieures aux lois humaines s'en mêlent, une rencontre inattendue prend place... Et remet en cause la réalité de deux personnages que tout sépare.
1. I - La comptable

**Voilà. Une nouvelle histoire qui commence. De nouveaux personnages, de nouveaux thèmes, mais toujours l'envie de retrouver notre cher James Hook, qui s'est manifesté sans prévenir. Ajoutez à ça une relecture récente de la saga complète de comics _The Sandman_ par l'inimitable Neil Gaiman, et nous voici avec une histoire mêlant rêves et piraterie imaginaire - le tout saupoudré d'un soupçon de romance car, soyons honnête, c'est tout ce que j'aime trouver dans des fanfictions.**

 **Si vous n'avez jamais lu _Sandman_ , j'espère que cette histoire vous donnera envie de vous y intéresser. Il y aura quelques spoilers (l'histoire-ci se déroulant de nos jours, bien après les événements finaux de la série de comics), quelques éléments énigmatiques, mais une lecture rapide du synopsis de _Sandman_ devrait vous permettre de vous repérer.**

 **Je pense catégoriser cette fiction en _M for Mature_ , car l'un des éléments principaux de l'histoire tourne après tout autour de sujets plus adultes - mais je resterais vague et élusive là-dessus, car je n'ai pas d'intérêt à rentrer dans la description graphique.**

 **Voilà, vous êtes tous prévenus maintenant: plus d'excuses pour rentrer dans cette nouvelle histoire. Elle sera plus courte que _Pour Croire Aux Fées_ (je n'ai pas assez de temps pour me lancer dans l'élaboration d'une nouvelle saga), d'un style différent, plus onirique, plus adulte... Du moins, je l'espère.**

 **Et j'espère, surtout, qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **I.**

 **La comptable**

Etta s'ennuyait à mourir.

Sa pile de comptes était terminée depuis une demi-heure déjà : elle contemplait sa ville par la fenêtre, n'ayant pas envie de s'attaquer à un nouveau dossier avant les courtes minutes qui la séparaient de sa pause déjeuner.

Du haut de sa fenêtre située au premier étage, elle regardait les voitures passer. Pas beaucoup de piétons ou alors, le peu qui osait s'aventurer sous cette pluie de début d'été étaient tapis sous de larges parapluies. Si elle se penchait suffisamment et plissait les yeux, elle pouvait voir les gouttes glisser sur leurs toiles cirées.

La ville était particulièrement grise ce jour-là. Non pas qu'elle fut laide : on pouvait, les beaux jours, découvrir un joli coin datant d'avant les années soixante-dix, qui jouissait alors d'un charme ancien et rafraîchissant sous les rayons timides du soleil. Mais la plupart du temps, la ville entière semblait somnoler sous un ciel gris et pesant, rendant toute beauté urbaine plus difficile à percevoir que dans d'autres coins du pays – ceux bénis par plus de verdure ou de lumière.

Ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi de terne avait fini par s'immiscer de façon insidieuse dans la vie d'Etta – et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Elle avait tenté, dans un premier temps, de se débattre elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, bercée par l'ambiance doucereuse de la petite ville provinciale. Malgré cette détermination, elle fut incapable d'éveiller en elle le moindre intérêt revigorant pour son environnement.

Les rues n'étaient jamais trop bondées : le dimanche, elles étaient tout bonnement vides. Elle avait bien tenté de s'occuper le dimanche en faisait le tour de quelques marchés aux puces, mais la plupart vendaient des jouets des années 2000 et de la vaisselle pas suffisamment vieille pour être considérée comme vintage.

Elle en était arrivée à chercher sur internet l'existence éventuelle de groupes, clubs et associations à rejoindre. Mais rien ne s'approchait suffisamment de ses propres intérêts pour la motiver à rejoindre un club composé d'une tranche d'âge dépassant largement la sienne, dans des locaux d'apparence douteuse et à l'odeur légèrement renfermée malgré une aération continue.

Il avait bien sûr son travail. Elle s'accordait à admettre que ses collègues étaient charmants : personne ne se donnait de coups dans le dos, ou bien si ç'avait été le cas, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant. C'était bien là le problème : tout le monde était trop doux, trop gentil, et personne n'était suffisamment entreprenant pour organiser de soirées ou sorties entre collègues : la plupart avaient des familles auprès desquelles ils devaient rentrer infailliblement chaque soir. Leurs relations étaient donc limitées à des petites discussions autour d'un café de temps en temps, et des bonjour, au revoir, d'une politesse à toute épreuve. Or, les platitudes l'ennuyaient.

On aurait pu dire que son métier était, de toute manière, fondamentalement ennuyeux : le terme « comptable » provoque rarement des exclamations d'envie et d'admiration – du moins, pas qu'elle ne le sache. Mais Etta avait l'impression de ne pas savoir grand-chose, après tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était manipuler les chiffres : aussi, chaque jour, elle s'attelait à un nouveau dossier, en complétait deux ou trois dans les bons jours, et attendait de rentrer chez elle sans pour autant être particulièrement désireuse de rejoindre son appartement où personne ne l'attendait.

Non, somme toute, sa vie s'était éteinte sous ses yeux : parfois, elle se mettait à rêver d'un ailleurs, mais elle avait encore des dettes à payer après avoir tenté d'investir dans des appartements à louer à des étudiants sous les conseils d'un ami. (Le projet avait échoué quand l'université du centre-ville avait fermé ses portes et conduit les étudiants restants à l'extrémité de la ville où se trouvait un petit IUT sans prétention). Pour l'instant, elle n'avait plus qu'à travailler trois ans de plus dans cette firme pour finir de rembourser sa banque, à condition qu'elle s'en tienne à son train de vie sans prétention. Et à ce moment-là, elle partirait.

Parfois, aussi, elle se prenait à rêver d'amour. Pas en pleine journée, sans prévenir : non, uniquement le soir, où elle aurait bien voulu sentir un corps à ses côtés, pour changer.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait jamais connu de petites romances depuis son arrivée : elle avait bien fini par passer le reste d'une soirée chez Noël, employé de passage. Le soir de la fête de Noël de l'entreprise, par-dessus le marché. C'était ce qui l'avait motivée à boire avec lui : « ça fera une anecdote invraisemblable à raconter à des amies. » Il n'était pas particulièrement son genre, mais ils avaient tous deux suffisamment bu pour se persuader qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. Il était parti de son CDD un mois après et Etta n'avait encore pas trouvé d'amies à qui raconter cette histoire.

Bref, Etta s'ennuyait à mourir alors qu'elle dévorait son sandwich, assise sur le banc situé dans le hall d'entrée. Et sa lassitude n'en démordit pas lorsqu'elle eut fini sa journée et rentra chez elle. Elle pourrait regarder un film, lire un livre, quoi que ce soit : mais encore une fois, la lassitude fut plus forte ! Elle passa donc le reste de la soirée à descendre le fil de différents réseaux sociaux, se rappelant à chaque nouvelle photo joyeuse et exotique d'anciens amis qu'eux aussi faisaient semblant. Après avoir regardé dans le vide pendant une douche trop longue, elle finit enfin par rejoindre son lit à minuit passé, se demandant vaguement comment elle avait occupé les trois heures précédentes.

Etta ne rêvait pas. Ou, en tout cas, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses rêves – au sens figuré comme au littéral.

Aussi lui fallût-elle un certain temps le lendemain matin pour comprendre que les images qui flottaient encore dans sa tête étaient fraîchement issues du rêve qu'elle venait de faire cette nuit.

* * *

 _Le ressac l'atteignait vaguement, plus car elle avait conscience qu'il devait être là que parce qu'elle l'entendait vraiment. Elle avait senti le sable sous ses pieds – quand elle baissait les yeux, elle devinait de façon floue qu'elle n'était pas chaussée._

 _Plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent devant elle : elle se protégea le visage instinctivement, plus par réflexe que crainte. Parmi eux, un oiseau noir, faisant tâche au beau milieu de ces mouettes plus blanches les unes que les autres._

 _En abaissant son bras, elle comprit qu'elle était alors au cœur de la forêt : quelque chose l'attendait là-bas. Elle avait pour mission de rejoindre ce qui l'appelait c'était sa seule fonction, lui semblait-il. Elle avançait avec détermination, mais le bruissement assourdissant des moustiques volant trop près de ses oreilles la réveilla._

* * *

Etta resta clouée à son lit pour quelques minutes de plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore là-bas : et, plutôt que de rejoindre sa réalité grise, elle choisit de se laisser baigner un peu plus longtemps dans son monde chaud – d'une chaleur indescriptible, celle qui réchauffe de l'intérieur d'un feu qui semble avoir été toujours présent.

Lorsque la somnolence la quitta pour de bon, elle s'interrogea vaguement de ce qui lui avait permis de se souvenir de son rêve, pour une fois. Elle interrogea les conditions de son réveil : comme toujours, elle s'était réveillée dix minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, réglée comme une horloge. Elle n'avait pas mangé quoi que ce soit de différent la veille elle n'avait même pas dormi dans une position différente.

« Un coup de chance, je suppose », conclut-elle devant son café, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Elle emporta avec elle le souvenir de ce rêve au travail, ce jour-là elle baigna toute la journée dans le calme réconfortant d'un souvenir vague de sable et de chaleur.

Toutes ces sensations, elle les avait déjà vécu : elle avait accompagné ses parents en Guadeloupe à l'âge de douze ans, lors d'un court voyage au milieu de l'année scolaire. L'échappatoire de la grisaille habituelle et de la monotonie du collège avait été doux : elle s'était alors promis de se souvenir de la moiteur qui s'était emparée d'elle dès la descente de l'avion, et s'en souvenait encore, près de treize ans après. Et pourtant, la chaleur de son rêve avait été plus douce encore, comme si on avait débarrassé l'île de ses rêves de toutes ses aspérités pour n'en conserver rien de moins que l'essence même.

Cette chaleur avait dû se propager sur son visage. Sa collègue Carole ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer autour d'une pause café :

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de vacances hier, mais vu ta bonne mine aujourd'hui, je me demande si je n'ai pas halluciné !

– Merci, Carole, » répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. « Mais je crois que j'ai toujours besoin de vacances : la preuve, j'ai rêvé d'une plage de sable cette nuit… Moi qui ne rêve jamais, d'habitude ! » Non seulement elle ne rêvait jamais, mais elle ne se confiait jamais non plus. Un tel bavardage était improbable de sa part, mais la douceur qui l'accompagnait depuis ce matin avait comme besoin d'être partagée.

Carole lui promit de lui laisser quelques prospectus datant de son dernier voyage en Sicile – Etta n'eut pas la force de lui expliquer que tout le monde planifiait ses voyages en ligne désormais, et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de chaleur italienne, mais tropicale. Après tout, l'intention était bonne.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un paisible enchantement, malgré la pluie qui continuait d'annoncer des orages en fin de soirée.

La seule crainte d'Etta, ce soir-là, fut de ne pas retrouver ce souvenir de chaleur le lendemain matin, car si cette anomalie était la bienvenue, elle risquait à nouveau de retomber dans un sommeil sans rêves. Cette pensée ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir rapidement, comme à son habitude, un peu après minuit passé.


	2. II - Le pirate

**II.**

 **Le pirate**

James Hook était troublé.

Bien sûr, il était toujours troublé : c'était là une constante chez lui, une chaîne qui l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

Mais il y avait un certain réconfort à être troublé par un diable qu'il connaissait bien : Peter Pan avait été une constante dans sa vie, après tout – si bien que son trouble actuel n'était pas tant dû à cet infernal enfant qu'à ce nouvel élément inconnu qui s'était immiscé dans sa vie.

Tout avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait mené son équipage en quête du trésor caché à la baie des sirènes : la localisation exacte du trésor avait été offerte comme caution de Lily la Tigresse, à laquelle il avait promis – en échange – de ne pas effectuer de raid dans son campement pour toute la durée du cycle lunaire.

Ils étaient parvenus à la grotte d'améthyste à la lueur de l'aurore, soudés comme une assemblée secrète en mission silencieuse. Il en avait fallu peu : l'homme le plus discret de l'équipage, Danny-La-Panthère, s'était promptement jeté sur une sirène alanguie pour la ligoter en un temps éclair. Si Hook n'avait pas lui-même prêté attention, il aurait presque pu ne pas voir l'attaque se dérouler.

Ils avaient induit les liens de terre rouge récupérée lorsque le soleil était à son zénith pour rendre la sirène hors d'état de nuire. Quand ils se furent assurés que la sirène ne pouvait se défaire de ses liens, le capitaine s'approcha et s'abaissa à son niveau, sentant ses longs cheveux noirs frôler son épaule humide.

« Appelle tes semblables, si tu tiens à voir le soleil se coucher », conseilla t-il. La sirène lui jeta un regard défiant, mais émit néanmoins un son indescriptible – à la fois aigu et persistant – et bientôt, l'eau du lagon se fendit de rides menaçantes, annonçant l'approche rapide d'une armée meurtrière. Face au spectacle, Hook referma son emprise sur la peau glissante de la captive, ne laissant aucun espace entre le tranchant de son crochet et la gorge découverte de la sirène. Ne pas montrer d'hésitation ou de pitié : telle était la règle d'or pour survivre au milieu des ensorceleuses de la mer.

Il déglutit une dernière fois et enfouit sa crainte sous sa détermination.

La sirène la plus imposante de l'assemblée se dressa devant lui, le toisant avec dédain et fureur. Il retenait l'une des leurs : il était en droit de présenter ses demandes. Hook savait quoi dire. Il savait toujours quelles paroles adresser dans les situations les plus tendues, mais savait aussi se taire quand il était nécessaire d'écouter, de collecter et tisser les mots volant autour de lui en une toile plus grande encore.

« Comme vous le voyez, votre sœur est entièrement à la merci de mon crochet. Vous cachez un de vos derniers trésors dans cette grotte : donnez-le nous, et nous laisserons notre captive repartir. Effectuons cette transaction de la façon la plus respectueuse des règles possible, et vous ne connaîtrez pas de représailles. Mais au moindre retournement de situation... » Il rejeta la tête de la sirène en arrière, exposant plus encore sa peau au tranchant de l'arme perpétuellement attachée à son poignet. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Si certaines sirènes laissèrent des murmures indignés se faire entendre, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de leur matriarche. Elle continua de toiser le capitaine et son équipage, sa colère toujours palpable : les femmes de l'eau étaient un peuple fier toute forme d'irrespect était synonyme de mise à mort immédiate… Mais elles n'étaient pas en position de force. Le capitaine savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était que partie remise.

Finalement, la reine leva le bras, hochant la tête de manière résolue. Sans questionner l'ordre, la sirène placée à sa droite plongea aussitôt, pour réémerger quelques instants plus tard. Du bout des bras, elle tendit un objet encore ruisselant à sa reine, qui l'accepta, le visage insondable. Quand Hook comprit ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts palmés, il manqua de virer au rouge.

« Un vulgaire coquillage ? Quel tour tentes-tu de nous jouer là ? As-tu déjà oublié que la vie d'une des vôtres est entre nos mains ? »

La sirène leva la main d'un geste rude et exaspéré pour mettre fin à ses doutes. Quand il se fut tu, elle parla – et s'adressa à lui seul.

« Nous n'avons plus de trésors à te donner, pirate d'antan. Dilapidées aux quatre vents, nos richesses volées ont étés volées à leur tour, dans le juste ordre des choses. Mais ceci - » indiqua t-elle d'un timbre caverneux, « – Ceci est le seul véritable trésor qui n'ait jamais été qu'entièrement nôtre.

– Et pourtant, je n'aperçois qu'un coquillage si poli par les eaux qu'il en a perdu sa forme initiale.

– Depuis quand les pirates jugent-ils un trésor par son écrin ? » Alliant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit le coquillage, découvrant une bourse de cuir nouée d'un cordon doré. « Cette bourse contient quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux que de l'or, pirate sans foi. Tu y trouveras… tous tes désirs. »

Laissant leur captive aux mains d'un second, Hook s'approcha pour recevoir la bourse entre ses doigts. Il résista à l'envie de l'ouvrir, incapable de concevoir son contenu.

« Brûle une poignée de l'intérieur de cette bourse, et tu trouveras le chemin te menant directement aux désirs les plus chers d'un homme. » Ces paroles étaient elles-mêmes si tentantes, si attrayantes… Et pourtant, Hook n'osait accepter de façon ingénue.

« Comment ne pas être sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un de tes sortilèges, condamnant mon équipage et moi-même à une mort certaine dès le cordon délié ? » La sirène resta interdite pendant un court instant. Quand elle reprit la parole, l'équipage entier était accroché à ses lèvres.

« En effet, ton scepticisme est fondé. Je ne peux te prouver le contraire, la bourse contenant elle-même une source de magie puissante, ténébreuse… Mais également chaleureuse et fascinante. Mon seul gage de bonne foi est ceci : laisse-moi en brûler une partie devant toi, ici et maintenant, après quoi tu sauras que notre offre n'est pas empoisonnée, et tu pourras alors nous rendre celle qui nous appartient. »

Hook n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que son équipage hésitait – mais d'un geste décidé, il rendit la bourse à la sirène, qui défit les liens et en extirpa une poignée d'herbes séchées luisant d'une couleur incandescente.

Déposant les herbes aux pieds du capitaine, elle cogna deux pierres ornant son collier desquelles jaillirent deux maigres étincelles – à ce contact, les herbes se consumèrent instantanément en un feu immense. Un instant plus tard, le feu s'était éteint ; une longue traînée de fumée pourpre s'en échappa. Les sirènes, comme le capitaine, reculèrent instinctivement, mais la reine contempla le capitaine, l'air satisfait.

« Hume seul cette fumée, et tu seras conduit à tes désirs. »

Doucement, le capitaine ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Orientant son visage vers ses hommes, il hocha solennellement la tête. Aussitôt, les pirates se pressèrent pour défaire les liens de la sirène. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se coula dans les eux du lagon, battant néanmoins ses nageoires suffisamment fort pour en arroser quelques-uns.

Le capitaine récupéra la bourse et regarda les sirènes s'en aller, humiliées – mis à part la reine, qui esquissa un sourire triste en voyant leur dernier trésor leur échapper. Néanmoins, elle ajouta, si bas que seul Hook l'entendit :

« Si ce jour est teinté de honte, mon cœur se réjouit en sachant que, comme toujours, la mer nous rapportera notre seul bien. Il en a déjà été ainsi ; il en sera ainsi de nouveau. »

Le capitaine se retourna sur ces paroles, mais ne vit que l'étendue d'eau dont seules les faibles remous indiquaient encore le passage de la cour des sirènes.

De retour dans sa cabine, Hook contempla longuement la bourse posée à table. Maigre trophée, promesses de fumées : ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait du trésor garanti par Lily la Tigresse. Il devrait révoquer la trêve promise le temps des récoltes…

Cependant, si cette bourse n'était pas le trésor, elle était la clé du trésor. Si les fumées magiques qui avaient fait reculer le peuple de la mer pouvaient lui indiquer le chemin de ses désirs, si la reine disait vrai, dans ce cas… Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Il avait constaté par lui-même que les herbes n'étaient ni empoisonnées, ni explosives. Et, par-dessus tout, il n'avait en réalité rien à perdre.

Tout plutôt que de continuer de chercher à tromper son ennui de jour en jour, en quêtes fantoches et en combats creux. Depuis Pan, il n'avait jamais connu la plénitude.

S'il pouvait accomplir ses désirs, s'il pouvait réellement trouver une façon de mettre fin à Peter Pan… Il pourrait alors se sentir, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, entier.

Contemplant une dernière fois son poignet droit d'où émergeait son crochet, Hook délia les cordons de la bourse. D'une main qu'il ne voulut hésitante, il se saisit d'une maigre poignée d'herbes séchées, naturellement chaudes sous sa paume, et les répartit sur un plateau miroitant. Et, sans s'interrompre, il inclina la flamme d'une bougie sur la promesse d'un monde de désirs…

Les herbes se consumèrent à nouveau en feu frôlant le lustre placé au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'éteindre aussitôt – comme si les flammes furent soufflées par une tempête.

Hook vit la fumée monter devant lui dans une spirale rougeoyante. Un instant, il songea à la laisser tournoyer, puis se dissiper et disparaître… Chassant aussitôt cette intention, ce recul face à l'inconnu, il ferma les yeux et se pencha sur les cendres.

Un instant d'abord, il ne sentit que le souffre, ne remarqua que la chaleur sur son visage. Puis, quelque chose monta en lui, le frappant de plein fouet.

Et les visions apparurent.

* * *

 _« Tu es une création de mon frère. »_

 _La voix qui était montée dans la pénombre était d'un timbre si grave et doux à la fois que tout son être se transporta auprès d'elle. Tout ce qu'Hook sût, c'est qu'elle disait vrai._

 _Dans les ténèbres, une flamme s'alluma, puis disparut au profit d'une simple lueur rouge. Le capitaine se dirigea vers elle._

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'appartiens pas à mon royaume. Il serait sans doute fâché de devoir venir te récupérer ici. »_

 _Alors, Hook tenta de se rappeler. Il lui avait semblé un instant encore qu'il avait toujours été ici, qu'aucun moment n'avait précédé cette rencontre. Mais il devait se souvenir il devait lutter contre l'illusion du perpétuel instant présent. La mémoire lui revint peu à peu, quelques éléments surgissant ça et là de son esprit embrouillé._

 _« J'ai regardé dans la fumée. Je devais y voir mes désirs. »_

 _Il entendit quelqu'un expirer la fumée d'une cigarette dans le noir. Il aurait voulu quelque lumière, songea t-il. Aussitôt, des bougies dispersées de façon aléatoire illuminèrent la pièce aux contours flous._

 _Au centre se tenait une silhouette pâle et fine, vêtue d'un costume sombre. La maigreur qui l'enveloppait ne rendait pas la silhouette menue : elle évoquait à l'inverse une faim vorace, insatiable – et laissait présager une force inébranlable, féline, tranchante._

 _« Je vois. » Des doigts fins placèrent entre des lèvres parfaites une autre cigarette, qui s'alluma sous la flamme mécanique d'un briquet argenté. « Dans ce cas, que désires-tu, petit morceau de rêve ? »_

 _Que désirait-il ? Encore une fois, il fallut à Hook un moment pour se reconstituer, réunir les raisons qui le menaient ici, dans cette chambre rouge auprès de cette silhouette infiniment fascinante… Il avait un ennemi, se souvint-il. Il voulait en finir._

 _« Je désire mettre fin à ma tourmente. Je désire éliminer mon plus grand ennemi. »_

 _Les mots avaient semblé justes la demande lui avait semblé vraie. Cependant, la seule réponse à laquelle le capitaine pirate eut droit – fut un soupir s'étirant dans un silence assourdissant._

 _La silhouette reprit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, croisant ses jambes comme si chaque mouvement demandait une grâce toute particulièrement nonchalante pour être digne d'être effectué. Impossible de déterminer où s'arrêtait le masculin et où commençait le féminin – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse – : Hook continuait d'attendre une réponse tout en dévisageant la figure à laquelle son sort dépendait._

 _« Il y a méprise – ce genre de désirs n'est pas de mon domaine. M'as-tu prise pour un médiocre djinn? Tu as confondu_ désir _… et souhait. T'en rends-tu compte, désormais? »_

 _Oui. Il s'en rendait compte. A la façon dont le mot – dont le nom – du désir s'était formé sur ses lèvres, Hook avait compris. Il avait volontairement pénétré un chemin qui le guidait vers une fausse route._

 _« Et pourtant… Je crois bien... » La silhouette se redressa, s'approchant le plus lentement du monde du pirate désorienté. « Oui, il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais faire. »_

 _Un sourire s'étira doucement, révélant la blancheur de dents parfaites et carnassières._

 _« Et puis, je suis curieux de voir la façon dont il va réagir. »_

 _Il sentit qu'on recrachait la fumée sur son visage – et les visions disparurent._

* * *

Il fallut de longues minutes à Hook pour assurer son retour ferme à sa réalité, et plus longtemps encore pour méditer sur ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

La fumée qui se hissait du tas d'herbes calcinées s'était depuis longtemps éteinte, et Hook ne s'était toujours pas départi du trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

C'était un trouble bien différent de celui qui l'accompagnait quotidiennement – et il était bien incapable de dire s'il souhaitait l'accueillir dans sa vie pleinement ou non.

* * *

 **Voilà la suite, et la première apparition de notre cher Hook, que vous attendiez tous avec impatience (moi comprise). J'ai commencé à y insérer des personnages de Sandman, des références directes à la série, donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas: je vous éclairerai du mieux que je peux, sans pour autant spoiler dans la mesure du possible.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture!**

 **\- VelvetGoldie**


	3. III - La rencontre

**III. La rencontre**

 _Le ressac fut la première chose dont elle fut consciente. Comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois, Etta découvrit un lieu qu'elle semblait connaître depuis toujours. Plus encore, elle avait un but, unique et clair. C'est donc sans crainte qu'elle se tourna vers la forêt qui délimitait la fin de la plage au sable blanc et marquait le début de son aventure._

 _Car il s'agissait d'une aventure: elle était apparue tout entière, sans passé mais dotée d'une perception nette d'elle-même, afin d'accomplir une mission. Comme si elle n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule chose à faire au cours de sa vie; pénétrer cette forêt et trouver quelque chose d'important, qui l'attendait là-bas. L'instant présent l'habitait, et c'est avec une détermination inhérente à son être qu'elle avança vers le monde sombre et humide de la forêt tropicale._

 _Repoussant quelques lianes formant un arc de cercle au-dessus de son visage, elle enjamba un tronc d'arbre jonché à ses pieds, avec calme et aisance. Elle eu conscience de l'air lourd de la forêt, écrasant sous tout son poids sa silhouette, et fut soudainement accablée par la chaleur moite des lieux. Quelques pas, et la chaleur rassurante de la plage n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour la détourner de sa quête - bien plus que ce bourdonnement incessant de moustiques gros comme le poing, et bien plus que ces reptiles qu'elle pouvait apercevoir lors d'une fraction de seconde, accrochés aux troncs des arbres. Elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait, et chaque pas faisait battre son coeur plus violemment, dans l'anticipation du résultat de sa quête. Qu'attendait-elle, au juste? Bien qu'elle ne puisse nommer son but, elle sut que tout son monde tournait autour de celui-ci. Rien d'autre n'importait que ce qu'elle allait atteindre bientôt, au coeur de la forêt._

 _C'est alors qu'elle entendit un oiseau se poser, sur une branche au-dessus d'elle. Et que celui-ci se mit à parler._

" _Je ne pense pas que vous devriez être ici, mam'zelle."_

 _Etta leva les yeux sur le corbeau qui, malgré sa noirceur, se démarquait de la sombreur des bois._

" _Mam'zelle?" Répéta t-il, et soudain, Etta compris qu'elle était en train de rêver. Car une chose était certaine: les oiseaux noirs de jais ne parlaient pas, pas de là où elle venait en tout cas._

" _Moi qui n'arrive jamais à rêver, songea t-elle; voilà maintenant que non seulement je rêve, mais je parviens à en être consciente." Elle avait entendu dire que pour certains, il était très difficile de faire des 'rêves éveillés': pour y parvenir, il fallait trouver le juste milieu entre l'endormissement complet et la concentration requise pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'inconscient. Un peu trop de concentration, et l'on reprenait entièrement possession de ses facultés, au point de se réveiller; et pas assez, et on finissait par entièrement accepter les concepts les plus irréalistes du rêve, pour finir par s'endormir complètement. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas à Etta qu'elle fasse d'efforts particuliers pour rester consciente, sans pour autant s'éveiller: en cela, elle eut comme la honte d'être privilégiée sans raison. Mais bientôt, ce sentiment fut dissipé par le souvenir du poème d'Edgar Allan Poe, s'imposant à elle alors qu'elle contemplait son interlocuteur aviaire. Cependant, elle eut la sensation que mentionner le fameux corbeau et son célèbre 'Nevermore' serait en quelque sorte malpoli; de la même façon qu'il est préférable de ne pas poser de questions aux écossais concernant les spécificités du port du kilt. Etta mordit donc sa langue et tenta de faire taire les échos du poème sur Lenore résonnant dans sa tête._

" _Au risque de me répéter: vous n'êtes pas censée être ici." Le corbeau s'était fait plus insistant, mais sautillait d'une patte sur l'autre, comme gêné d'être lui-même sur les lieux._

" _Peut-être, commença Etta, qui ignora une bonne fois pour toute Edgar Poe; mais j'y suis quand même. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé; mais pour une fois que je rêve, je compte bien rester aussi longtemps que possible."_

 _Le corbeau eut l'air surpris - aussi surpris qu'il était possible de le deviner; il battit ses ailes deux fois contre ses flancs, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour donner un sens à l'irruption d'Etta dans ce monde. Cependant, celle-ci se rappela que quelque chose l'appelait encore, au coeur de la forêt. Elle gratifia alors l'oiseau d'un "bonne journée" aux tons oxfordiens, et reprit son bon chemin, plantant le corbeau sur sa branche et l'oubliant aussitôt après lui avoir tourné le dos._

 _Sa quête reprenait, mais plus encore, elle savait désormais qu'elle était dans un rêve. De façon distraite, elle songea qu'elle n'avait qu'à souhaiter être déjà arrivée à son but -_

 _\- qu'elle se retrouva à l'orée d'une clairière, aussitôt transportée par sa volonté d'orienter le cours des rêves. "Si seulement c'était possible une fois éveillée - je pourrais finir de remplir mes dossiers d'un claquement de doigts…". Mais elle s'interrompit, discernant une silhouette assise sur un rocher._

 _Un homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage tourné à l'opposé d'Etta. D'un porte-cigare à deux embouts, suspendu à ses doigts, s'élevait une fumée violacée aussi hypnotique qu'interminable. La fumée s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, lui semblait t-il; mais pour en être sûre, elle aurait dû détacher son regard de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de sa présence. Il parut à Etta qu'il baignait dans un océan de souvenirs, mais qu'il envisageait également une multitude de futurs possibles, se dessinant sous ses yeux. Futurs dont elle était entièrement exclue._

 _L'envie de se faire connaître de lui la saisit alors tout entière; il lui était insupportable de rester une seconde de plus sans qu'il ne tourne les yeux vers elle, et qu'il prenne conscience de son existence. Avec la certitude offerte uniquement par les rêves, elle sut que son coeur risquerait de l'étouffer tout entière sans un seul regard de sa part._

 _Il tourna la tête alors qu'elle effectuait un premier pas vers lui - et leurs regards se croisèrent._

 _Ses yeux, d'un bleu tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs qu'au centre des pétales des plus belles fleurs du jardin de sa grand-mère, la frappèrent en plein coeur. Mais elle vit qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, et qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être un fantôme égaré à ses yeux. Mais elle était réelle: aussi réelle qu'elle pouvait l'être au sein de ce rêve. Elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui; l'homme au regard noyé de souvenirs._

" _Bonjour", esquissa t-elle, rayonnant de certitude. Il était ce qu'elle devait trouver: lui seul était le but de sa quête._

 _Elle vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, alors que les fantômes de son passé se dissipaient sous ses yeux. Et il la vit réellement pour la première fois._

* * *

Le cri strident de l'alarme réveilla Etta plus brutalement que jamais.

Rejetant ses couvertures loin d'elle, elle abattit son poing sur le cadran de son horloge avec rage. Et, incapable de se contenir, laissa échapper un râle de frustration intense. Comment pouvait-elle se réveiller maintenant? De quel droit l'arrachait-on de l'emprise de ce rêve?

Une colère aveugle s'était emparée d'elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais fait de rêves auparavant! Elle ne pouvait reprendre ses esprits aussi rapidement que tous ces autres matins, où il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour être pleinement éveillée et prête à commencer sa journée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à l'instant, était de rester assise, les poings serrés, et de laisser de temps à autres des courts cris étouffés de colère l'échapper. Quelque chose d'important venait de lui être volé; et elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de le retrouver.

Peu à peu, la colère se mua en peine. Puis la peine en mélancolie. Se laissant retomber contre son oreiller, Etta referma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer l'homme du rêve. Son coeur était aussi déchiré que s'il s'agissait d'une véritable séparation avec un ami de longue date. Mais plus encore, elle souffrait de l'injustice de cet arrachement violent, avortant la rencontre qui lui avait semblé si importante alors.

Elle se berça plusieurs minutes dans le souvenir de cette rencontre. Puis, quand elle en eut la force, elle se força à se rappeler que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que sa vie n'en dépendait pas. Et qu'elle allait reprendre le travail, comme chaque autre jour.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, alors que ce rêve l'avait fait vivre avec plus d'intensité que n'importe quelle journée réelle de sa vie.

* * *

Lors de la pause café, elle voulut se renseigner sur les rêves. Quelle était la norme? Comment les gens rêvaient-ils, d'habitude? Et surtout, était-il normal qu'elle fusse tant affectée par le simple fruit de son inconscient?

Etta avait néanmoins la vague impression qu'il était malvenu de parler de ses rêves à d'autres. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait généralement préférer les discussions rationnelles (le temps, la charge de travail imposée) aux discussions concernant les séries d'événements improbables vécus le temps d'une nuit par des individus que l'on ne connaissait qu'au détour d'une discussion bureaucratique.

Néanmoins, elle devait savoir d'où provenait cette intensité ressentie lors de son propre rêve; il lui semblait que personne ne devrait être tant secoué par un simple rêve qu'elle-même, la nuit passée. Elle s'approcha donc de Carole, accoudée à une petite table à café ronde, et commença à remuer son café au lait en cherchant une phrase banale pouvant servir de préambule efficace. S'étirant de façon ostentatoire, elle commença:

"Eh bien, j'ai eu un de ces mals à me tirer du lit ce matin!

\- Ne m'en parle pas! Entre le bébé qui se réveille encore à trois heures du matin et les horaires de travail du jeudi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre le week-end." Carole avait eu toute son attention: récemment revenue de son congé maternité, elle avait du mal à reprendre le rythme du travail et n'avait même plus le courage de chercher à dissimuler les valises qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"De mon côté, c'était surtout car j'étais en train de faire un rêve merveilleux…" Etta rougit rapidement en réalisant que le bonheur qu'elle tirait de son rêve provenait uniquement de la présence de l'homme mystérieux dont elle avait été séparée au réveil. Pour éviter de devoir s'attarder sur ce détail, elle choisit de rester évasive. "Je n'arriverais pas vraiment à le décrire, mais je n'avais pas ressenti un tel bien-être depuis longtemps.

\- Mieux qu'une séance de SPA, à ce que je vois! Tu as de la chance - de mon côté, c'est à peine si je rêve d'autre chose que ce que j'ai vécu dans la journée. A quelques détails près, évidemment.

\- Vraiment? Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'autre chose?

\- Non - je dois vraiment être une sorte de mère à plein temps, mais je rêve souvent de mes petits derniers. Avant qu'ils ne naissent, c'était surtout les journées à l'école que je revivais le soir. Rien de vraiment transcendant!

\- Tu fais donc souvent des rêves récurrents, c'est ça?" Carole leva un sourcil, et Etta eu l'impression qu'elle était en train de mener un véritable interrogatoire policier. Elle dissimula son embarras soudain derrière une gorgée de café.

"Je pense que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas ton cas?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je me souviens rarement de mes rêves… Mais c'est vrai que ça fait deux fois que je rêve de la plage. En deux jours." A cet aveu, Carole se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Tout s'explique! Tu as juste besoin de vacances!" Passant derrière Etta pour jeter son gobelet vide, elle glissa: "Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule!". Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Etta, puis retourna à son bureau.

Etta n'était pas plus avancée. La seule source sûre dont elle disposait sur les rêves - n'était autre qu'elle-même. Mais au fond, elle ne voulait découvrir qu'une chose: découvrir si elle pourrait, un jour, rêver à nouveau de l'homme aux yeux bleus dans lesquels elle s'était perdue cette nuit.

* * *

 **Je suis de retour pour continuer cette histoire! Ayant relu le second chapitre, je réalise que je n'en suis pas satisfaite; je pense le réécrire dans un futur proche. Je suis plus à l'aise sur les parties concernant notre protagoniste Etta, même si écrire sur Hook est toujours agréable.**

 **Concernant la description des rêves, je me suis principalement fondée sur les sensations que je pouvais moi-même ressentir en rêvant. J'ignore si tout le monde ressent les mêmes choses, mais j'espère que tout le monde saura reconnaître dans ces descriptions leurs propres rêves.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous auront accès à une description plus précise d'Etta, mais avant de l'écrire, je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous vous la représentez. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions du physique d'Etta en commentaires!**


	4. IV - L'attente

**IV. L'attente**

Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Dans un premier temps, Hook put admettre qu'il s'était momentanément laissé séduire par la douce chaleur qui baignait la forêt ce jour-là; il décida donc de se reposer quelques instants au sein de la clairière désertée. Hook pouvait également admettre qu'alors, sentant la moiteur de la jungle et la fumée de ses cigares brouiller sa vision, il fut pris d'un assaut de souvenirs se bataillant sous ses yeux. À ceux-ci s'ajoutèrent bientôt les énigmatiques apparitions issues des flammes des sirènes, dont il tentait encore de saisir le sens. Un sens qu'il semblait presque pouvoir comprendre, au plus profond de lui; mais un sens qui lui échappait dès lors qu'il tentait de l'approcher et de l'amener dans la mesure de sa propre compréhension.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un pas derrière lui: un bruissement de feuillages, une délicate branche se brisant en deux. Se retournant, il crut d'abord être hanté par une nouvelle vision, une nouvelle énigme immatérielle. Mais elle parla: et le son de sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans pour autant savoir quoi dire: et, juste ainsi, elle disparut.

Hook se figea sur place.

Elle s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue; et aucun signe ne prouverait qu'elle se fut tenue à l'endroit dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

Mais le son de sa voix lui avait prouvé qu'elle était réelle. Le capitaine était un homme d'instinct: et rien n'aurait su lui faire croire qu'il eut rêvé, pas alors que son instinct lui indiquait clairement le contraire.

Le son de sa voix avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose d'éteint depuis trop longtemps.

Soudain, il comprit enfin – en partie – les mots de la silhouette féline qui l'avait accueilli dans les visions de fumée. Un instinct primaire s'était éveillé, et avait pris possession de son être. Un désir de la revoir, de s'assurer de son existence charnelle – d'une manière ou d'une autre, il la retrouverait. Et seul Dieu pourrait venir en aide à ceux ayant le malheur de se mettre sur son chemin.

Il avait instruit son équipage de garder l'œil ouvert: de surveiller toute nouvelle arrivée sur l'île. Certes, Pan ramenait encore et toujours des enfants, des compagnons de jeux d'une semaine comme d'un an. Ce qui avait été si surprenant à une époque – lui-même ne saurait oublier complètement la première à initier cette tradition, Wendy – faisait désormais partie d'une routine encombrante mais inévitable.

Mais les instructions données sur le pont du _Jolly Roger_ firent se soulever plus d'un sourcil, et sourire perversement plus d'un: il s'agissait de trouver une femme, une inconnue – sur une île peuplée depuis toujours par les mêmes femmes indiennes vouant une haine féroce aux pirates, une première. James Hook leur ordonna de faire appel au capitaine – ou, par extension, à Smee, en dernier secours – s'il on repérait une jeune femme, aux cheveux clairs, ni blonds ni gris, vêtue de blanc. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails (des yeux noisette et délicieusement mutins, un silhouette toute en formes surprenemment taillées, une bouche presque trop grande pour un visage si étroit, mais aux lèvres si magnifiquement dessinées qu'elles semblaient l'inviter, entre deux fossettes creusant ses joues). Ses hommes, si rustres par nature, étaient tout justes bons à distinguer une femme d'une autre, à compter que celles-ci ne soient pas sœurs. La simple indication d'une couleur de cheveux – clairs, si différents des femmes de l'île, dont le charme saurait le séduire s'il ne risquait pas la mort rien qu'à s'en approcher – devrait suffire pour que ses moussaillons ne le dérangent pas à la venue de toute squaw vêtue d'un cuir plus clair que d'accoutumée.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'attendre. En redoutant ne jamais poser ses yeux sur elle à nouveau.

Ainsi, Hook se décida à revenir régulièrement sur les lieux de la rencontre; l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec Pan lors de ces pérégrinations ne le bouleversait pas. Il y aurait un combat; quelques piques, éventuellement; mais il n'y répondrait pas, et mènerait la bataille comme il l'avait toujours fait. Au fond, son attention resterait concentrée sur l'inconnue qui avait bouleversé, d'un simple sourire, son quotidien menacé de décrépitude.

Il passa la première journée à attendre, aux alentours de la clairière, manquant parfois d'y rentrer, de se rasseoir à nouveau au même endroit où il avait laissé sa vue se brouiller avant de l'apercevoir; mais, ne souhaitant pas s'installer dans une routine perverse de répétition, s'en empêcha. Le soleil monta dans le ciel, puis entama sa descente sans que rien – ni même le chant des oiseaux – ne soit perturbé par toute arrivée inattendue.

Le deuxième jour, Hook décida d'étendre son champ d'action: elle réapparaîtrait, peut-être, à d'autres endroits tout aussi porteurs de magie que la clairière, qui avait été connue pour avoir hébergé des fées, autrefois – avant que Pan n'apparaisse et n'exerce son pouvoir d'attraction sur celles-ci, les menant à se rapprocher de l'enfant éternellement sauvage. Même Hook n'avait connu la clairière au temps où les fées l'habitaient: il ne s'agissait que d'un reste de souvenir, transféré de bouche à oreilles par les sages de la tribu indienne. Mais d'autres endroits pouvaient être le lieu d'une nouvelle rencontre: l'idée de manquer la venue de l'inconnue de quelques centaines de mètres le rongeait. Il commença donc par s'installer près de l'Arbre du pendu, duquel émanait quelque chose de si étrange qu'aucun habitant de l'île ne pouvait réellement l'assimiler au reste de la magie de Neverland. Ce fut l'endroit que choisit Hook, pourtant: assis sur un rocher, il alluma à nouveau ses cigares et attendit. Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques temps; quelques heures, peut-être.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'inactivité ne le dérangeait pas; au contraire, le contraste que celle-ci offrait par rapport à son esprit agité provoquait en lui un sentiment riche de contrariété teintée d'anticipation fébrile qu'il ne détestait pas. Enfin, il lui semblait connaître quelque chose de vivifiant; enfin, il pouvait se délecter d'un plaisir délicat, si subtil, si différent des joies courtes de victoires rapidement vécues. Oui, tout ce plaisir reposait ici dans l'attente de la réalisation d'une promesse non-dite. La promesse de la revoir.

Un oiseau noir passa au-dessus de sa tête: il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, mais ne bougea pas. L'oiseau finit par se poser sur une branche, avant de se tourner vers Hook, qui daigna enfin lever les yeux sur lui.

Il avait passé trois jours enfermé dans un espoir fiévreux, se repassant dans son esprit sans cesse le moment – la seconde – de la rencontre dans la clairière. Aussi, quand l'oiseau parla, le capitaine n'en fut pas surpris; plus rien, à cet instant, ne saurait le surprendre, tant il s'était enlisé dans un fantasme enivrant reposant uniquement sur la simple existence d'une femme qui semblait pouvoir changer son monde d'un simple regard.

"Vous z'auriez pas vu une demoiselle traîner dans le coin, par hasard?"

Si la faculté de parole du corbeau n'avait choqué Hook, son langage familier le fit néanmoins réagir quelque peu sèchement: un rappel du manque de raffinement du monde, même en dehors de son équipage, qui allait à l'encontre de toute sa propre éducation. Mais la requête de l'oiseau – il s'agissait d'une chose à laquelle il pouvait prêter oreille.

"J'imagine que vous faites référence à une jeune femme de blanc vêtue? Aux cheveux clairs, dont les reflets évoquent un instant la lueur du soleil sur un champ de blé, puis l'autre une toile brodée d'argent?" Répondit Hook, mettant l'emphase de façon Pétrarchienne sur son propre langage en réponse à la familiarité de son interlocuteur.

"Si vous le dites. Moi, j'aurais dit 'cheveux souris', mais chacun sa poésie, 'faut croire. Mais ouais, c'est celle-là. Du coup, vous l'avez vue?"

\- Oui, il y a de cela trois jours, répondit Hook, manquant, à sa surprise, de laisser échapper un soupir tel un prétendant alangui. J'ai espoir de recroiser sa route, mais j'ignore comment la retrouver. De ce fait, je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle daigne se manifester à nouveau.

\- On dirait bien qu'on en est au même niveau, alors. Enfin, vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir bien envie de la revoir: moi, je préférerais bien qu'elle reste là d'où elle vient et qu'elle vienne plus causer d'ennuis, vous voyez. Mais en attendant, je reste quand même ici surveiller, au cas où. Si elle revient, ça m'fait plus d'ennuis, comprenez."

Hook, à qui les babillages de l'oiseau ne faisaient strictement aucun sens, se contenta de poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres : savait-il qui elle était?

"Non, aucune idée", répondit l'oiseau ; "Et moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte; tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas censée être là. Si mon boss l'apprend, c'est pour ma pomme; je suis censé bien connaître le business, donc je surveille à sa place certains endroits, et il me fait confiance pour ça, je crois. Mais c'est un drôle de zigoto, le boss. À brosser dans le sens du poil si on veut être tranquille; alors, c'est ce que je fais. En m'assurant que tout reste bien à sa place."

James Hook ne fit pas remarquer à voix haute que le corbeau avait rapidement digressé sur ses propres soucis plutôt que de réfléchir avec lui sur la question de l'identité de la femme qu'ils cherchaient: chacun ses préoccupations. L'oiseau ne lui laissa, de toute manière, aucun temps de réponse : il battit ses ailes contre ses flancs, comme pour tempérer son inquiétude, et lui annonça : "Bon, bah il est temps pour moi de repartir; je vais pas rester planté là pour toujours. Gardez-moi juste au courant si vous la revoyez, d'acc?" Et, sans l'ombre d'un au-revoir, se faufila dans le tronc creux de l'Arbre du pendu et disparut.

Hook, interloqué, contempla le lieu de sortie de l'oiseau, qui avait pris ses quartiers comme si l'arbre eut s'agit d'un simple décor de théâtre. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine se redressa, et réalisa en passant sa main sur son front qu'il était épuisé. Les étoiles étaient sorties depuis longtemps déjà, et le capitaine jugea que le taux d'événements étranges – ou, plus étranges que d'habitude – de la journée était bien trop élevé pour que la femme fasse à nouveau son apparition ce soir-là. Abattu, mais loin d'avoir perdu espoir – après tout, elle existait réellement ; d'autres la recherchaient – James Hook rejoint son équipage.

Sans surprise, il apprit que personne n'avait retrouvé de femme vêtue de blanc ce jour-là, de leur propre côté. "Mais demain est un autre jour", se promit-il. Étrangement, la rencontre avec l'oiseau l'avait autant épuisé – par son babillage sans queue ni tête – que revigoré. Oui, Hook eut la réelle sensation que cette discussion – si courte et surprenante fut-elle – saurait marquer de façon prémonitoire le retour de la femme qu'il attendait, et dont il ignorait toujours le nom, remarqua t-il. Non pas que cela eut la moindre importance. Quelque chose le liait à elle, et elle à lui, et bientôt, ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, son instinct lui soufflait-il.

Le troisième jour, immanquablement, lui donna raison.


End file.
